


Write on Me

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [78]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of being insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Whatever you write appears on your soulmate.  That’s how you meet  Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Write on Me

_Hi._ **  
**

The word appears on your skin and it shocks you for a moment. You had been waiting for this, had heard that soulmates could communicate like this. You were beginning to think that you didn’t have a soulmate when the word appeared.

 _I’m Bucky._ The words appeared after the hi and you smiled.

You grabbed a pen and wrote a response back. _Hi Bucky, I’m Y/N._

You waited for a response and slowly the words inked on your skin disappeared until only your responses were left. You grabbed a rag and washed yours away as well and when you were done a new response appeared. _Where are you? I’m in New York._

He was close to you, _I’m in New York as well. What part?_

You and Bucky lived pretty close to one another and even exchanged numbers so you could communicate more easily. He made you laugh and you looked forward to your conversations at the end of the day, especially on the days that were harder than the others. You wanted to meet him and even though you were soulmates you were still worried about how it would go. What if you weren’t what he was expecting? What if the two of you didn’t work out?

Those thoughts haunted you late at night when you finished talking to Bucky and were just staring up at your ceiling letting your thoughts swirl around in your mind.

Bucky was having a similar crisis. He hadn’t exactly told you that he was James Buchanan Barnes, former HYDRA assassin and now a member of the Avengers. He had almost told you several times, but he had chickened out and said something else. Steve thought that he should just be open and honest with you, but all his past sins were coming back to haunt him.

“Just tell them the truth,” Steve said. “They’re your soulmate and everyone in the world doesn’t blame you for what happened.”

So when you had called one evening Bucky asked if you would like to meet for lunch. You had agreed and now both of you were on your way to a little Italian restaurant near the Avengers Tower.

Buck was holding a red rose to give to you and you were wearing one of your favorite outfits. Your heart was racing as you stepped inside and told the hostess that you were here to meet “Bucky”. Her eyes lit up and she said, “He’s so handsome.”

That made your stomach do somersaults. And as you made it to the back of the restaurant you saw James Buchanan Barnes sitting at the table with the red rose that Bucky had promised you. Pieces of a puzzle started to click into place and when he noticed you approaching he froze in his seat. You noticed some color coming to his cheeks and you took that to be a good sign.

“Hi,” you said shyly after the waitress walked away from you.

“Hi,” he said back. “I, uh, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth about who I was.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I was just a little worried about what you might say and I really like talking to you. You make it easy.”

His comment made you smile, “It’s okay, Bucky. I understand why you might think that, but you’re a hero, no matter what some might say about you.”

He visibly relaxed at your comment and even smiled. Once the awkwardness of the first meeting had passed the two of you began talking as if it was one of your late-night talks. 

Months and years slowly passed the two of you behind and sometimes when Bucky was away on missions he would draw little things to let you know he was okay and doing well. You would send him words of encouragement and would tell him you couldn’t wait to see him again. The long missions were the hardest, but you and Bucky persevered. And when he would come home injured you would be right there taking care of him.

When the day came when he finally retired the two of you traveled the world together seeing some of his favorite places and being completely wrapped up in one another. 


End file.
